The data rates for transmitting large amounts of data with one signal is improved in the field of communications. Emphasis signals having a portion in which inter-symbol interference in signals often occurs is enhanced is used for high speed data in order to address degradation caused by inter-symbol interference in cables, boards, output devices and the like.
Related techniques are discussed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-88693 and in ESSCIRC 2002 pages 351 to 354.